Online services provide content for users to experience. However, online services are typically developed with a set of defined interactive experiences. Once a user has engaged in the set of defined interactive experiences, there may be nothing left to keep the user engaged with the online service.
In order to try to keep users engaged with an online service, developers can create new interactive experiences. However, manually creating new interactive experiences for the online service can be expensive in terms of manpower, time, and money. Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to creating interactive experiences for online services.